


Of Flowers and Pools

by Avelorni



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelorni/pseuds/Avelorni
Summary: Joongki would never had imagined that the college student that he hired to fix his garden would end up messing his life in such a way.





	Of Flowers and Pools

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not being able to post in ages, I'm having a busy uni period rn, but I have wrote this for you guys to know that I'm still active, and working in several works at the time. Please, be patient ~

Joongki was going around and idea for the late few days. Hiring a gardener was a very good idea, considering the state of his garden. A boy whose job was keeping his plants tidy, the branches in place and the pool pristine. Very much needed as the summer approaches. Also, there were a lot of college students keen to do this kind of jobs in exchange for a really little amount for money, little at least for him. He was a 33-year-old, very well-positioned businessman, money wasn’t a problem for him.

After posting the application in a few social networks, at least 20 people answered within the first 24 hours. Enough for him to choose. It took an hour and a half to decide and consult it with his wife, but at the end he came up with a 22-year-old college student, named Park Bogum. As he read, Bogum was doing something related to arts in his college. Joongki found this cute, no doubt he was in need of money. He looked like a good guy, so he wasn’t worried at all. Bogum answered right away after he wrote him, he was starting the day after. Definitely cute.

Bogum was absolutely cute (He repeated that word too much these days he must admit). A bit taller than him, his skin was a little more tanned, and he was really polite.

“Good morning Mr. Song, I’m Park Bogum, your newly hired gardener” he bowed respectfully, which Joongki really apreciated.

“Good morning, Bogum” a little awkward silence took place after, common thing between people that had met recently for the first time “please come in, don’t stay by the door”

“oh, yes” both men stepped in.

After a few minutes showing Bogum the garden and discussing what was needed to be done with it, he felt like the boy was ready to get into work.

“I’ll be in the house if you need anything”

“Sure” Bogum smiled politely “Thank you for the job, Mr. Song”

“Thanks to you, Bogum” and with another polite smile, Joongki entered the house.

But of course, he wasn’t going to miss the show. From a window of the house, hided by a curtain, he watched the new boy work. He was a bit surprised at first, he was expecting a mediocre gardener, as that wasn’t his job, just a thing to do to gain money, but he was pretty good at it. Joongki assumed that maybe he usually turns to gardening to earn money, and that’s why he was that experienced.

Days passed, and Bogum came regularly. Joongki was an observant man and realised that the boy wears the same overalls and shoes day by day, just changing his t-shirt, and hopefully his underwear. Watching Bogum work became a regular habit. Watching him gave him peace and amusement, as his wife was almost all day working and he had a lot of free time. Bogum worked meticulously with the plants, trimming them into detail, and picking specific fertiliser from each kind, and Joongki found this extremely cute from the cute boy.

 

 

The summer finally came, and the sun was like a firehammer of burning heat and blinding sunlight. Joongki started to feel bad for the boy, working that hard under the cruel sun. He decided to help him a bit by bringing a glass of cold lemonade, a bit cliché, but totally refreshing. He found him by the shadow side of a tree, resting against the trunk. By his side were his t-shirt and underwear folded, so he was just wearing his overalls, and with the suspenders off. The boy had his eyes closed, he was clearly exhausted and suffocated by the summer heat. His skin was a bit tanner, due to sun exposure, and he looked even better. The shadow of the tree did very little to ease the heat. Joongki, by his side, was wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

“Hey, Bogum” Bogum opened his eyes instantly.

“Sorry Mr. Song, I was just resting a bit” He got up quickly, and Joongki was able to appreciate the boy’s defined torso, as the suspenders were still down.

“Oh no, I’m not here for that, I just brought you a glass of lemonade, I thought this could help you with the infernal heat of today”

“oh” Bogum was a bit surprised first “Thank you very much, Mr. Song” He drank the lemonade right away.

“You’re welcome, Bogum” smiled politely, trying to ignore the fact that the overall was so low that a few of his pubes were at sight.

“I’ll get back to work” Joongki nods, and gets back to the house, partially aware that the boy might or might not be the cause of his current semi erection.

 

This was so wrong, really, really wrong. As the summer kicked in, and his boss allowed him, Bogum changed a bit his working clothes style, and he usually just will wear a swimsuit, so more skin exposed. Also, he allowed the boy to use the pool or the hose to ease the heat of the summer. As we said, so so wrong, because Joongki was literally watching Bogum cooling himself down with the hose, naked. The poor boy thinks he was having a private refreshing shower, covered by hedges, but his boss has a really good sight from one of his windows.

“Come on Joongki, don’t be like this” speaks to himself “Why are you so mesmerised?” He stares a little bit more “God, he’s so gorgeous…Stop, Joongki, you don’t like boys!” takes of his eyes from the window, and breathes in “You have a lovely wife, she loves you, and you love her, keep your naughty mind away from the boy” but he peeks again, and Bogum is still naked, under the refreshing water “Okay, I don’t like boys but…he’s definitely got me…” He opens the fly of his jeans, setting his erection free. Joongki was very surprised, he hasn’t seen his dick as swollen and wet as today in years “It must be the summer, yeah” tries to convince himself “A quickly jerk off, and you’ll clear your mind, Joongki” He gulps as he focuses on the sight. The water is flowing down his tanned skin, highlighting every corner of his juvenile body. His muscles flexed with every movement, his defined and slim body shining in the sunlight. He was hugely turned on. The way his buttocks, his soft dick and his balls bounce with every turn drove him crazy. He doesn’t need any kind of lube, he was making so much precum, far more than it was needed for a jerk off.

There was no time to spare, so he rapidly strokes himself, trying not to moan very loud. Sloppy noises could be heard from any corner of the room, as the precum gathered bellow him. This was the first time for him to produce such an amount of precum, that was how much turned on he was. He finishes soon, with a muffled moan, and cum stains all over the window. He collapses in a chair nearby, still with his softening cock in hand “Okay Joongki, so this might not be the summer heat…I think you really like this boy”

 

Bogum took the habit of showering every day in Joongki’s garden, and that was driving him crazy, sometimes with swimsuit, others without it, but it was a huge teasing for him, the guy that just realised that he likes boys, and specifically, his young, stunning gardener. He must do something.

One afternoon, as Bogum was working in the garden as usual, Joongki decided to be a tease too and, in a swimsuit, he just got into the pool. If the boy likes boys, Joongki’s muscled, bulky body must stand out for him, and it stood. Joongki watched with pleasure how the boy’s head would peek from time to time over the hedge to shyly look at him, a battle won for him, the boy has clear interest.

With this knowledge, Joongki would wear only a swimsuit whenever Bogum was nearby, teasing the young boy into his impure machinations. Bogum was not even able to keep his eyes away from his muscled chest, a really good thing.

A day shortly after, Joongki decided to risk it a bit more. Of course, only in a swimsuit, he approached the naked, showering Bogum, with a bottle of lube in his right hand. He cleared his throat when he was near enough.

“Oh, Mr, Song!” He hides his crotch with his hand “Sorry, I didn’t hear you”

“Oh no, sorry for breaking your privacy, Bogum, but I thought a bit of soap would be useful”

“You’re really kind, Mr.Song, but you…”he stops talking when he realises that it wasn’t a bottle of soap

“I’ll be in the living room if you need something from me, Bogum” smirks as he walks back into the house.

Bogum’s alerts popped out all at the same time. So, his far-more-than-hot boss just gave him a lube bottle with a horny smirk, while he was totally naked. This could lead to two possibilities, his boss wanting to fuck the shit out of him or his boss being as kind as always and he just confused the bottles…No, the smirk was a clear sign, he was getting meat today.

Bogum stormed into the house, naked and still a bit wet, holding the bottle of lube. Joongki was comfortably sitting on a couch, swimsuit still on.

“I thought you’d never come, Bogummie”

Bogum blushed at the nickname, but crossed the room diligently, and sat himself on his boss’ lap, kissing him violently. Joongki didn’t had time to waste, so returned the kiss even more violently, as caressing his buttocks. Groans and moans intertwined as the mouths were not enough and explored necks and ears.

The heat raised quickly, and soon, both were naked, skin to skin.

“You’re so fucking big” managed to say Bogum when Joongki took out the last (and only) piece of clothing.

“Like them big?” the other smirked cockily.

“Yeah, totally” Bogum closed his hand around the shaft, stroking the impressive distance from base to tip, barely able to close the grip around his huge girth.

“You’re not bad endowed though” Joongki still smirks, caressing the average length and girth dick of his young gardener “I like your dick”

“Are you saying that you’re willing to bottom?”

“Sure, why not?”

“This is going to be even better than I thought” now Bogum is smirking.

 

“Oh shit, this feels so good” moans Joongki, as Bogum thrusts into him. He was on all fours on the couch, and Bogum was mercilessly pounding his virginal hole.

“You feel fucking amazing, Mr. Song” says the boy as he tightens his grip on his boss’s waist, fucking him even rougher.

“Oh god like that Bogummie, it feels fucking good”

“I can’t even imagine how amazing your dick would even feel inside me, sir”

“You’ll feel it very soon, my handsome gardener”

Thanks to the lube, Bogum’s dick slips in and out his boss without difficulty, and conveniently helps hitting his prostate, making Joongki feel far better than any time of his life. Soon, Bogum spills his seed into his boss’s body, with a loud moan.

“God, even your cum feels amazing” Joongki rolls his eyes as Bogum takes out his softening dick, and sits back into the couch.

“Come on Mr. Song, I want to suck you dry”

“You’re in a rush, sweetie?” chuckles, as he gets up on the sofa, placing one foot at both of Bogum’s sides, making his huge piece of meat line up with Bogum’s beautiful lips.

“Not at all just hungr” He couldn’t finish the sentence, because Joongki slid his gigantic shaft into the boy’s mouth.

“Then eat, beautiful”

Joongki controlled the younger’s pace with his hands on his hair, caressing it too. Within no time, his monstrous length was sliding into Bogum’s throat, making the boy’s eyes gather a few tears around them.

“You’re a natural cocksucker, aren’t you?”

Bogums nods, clearly unable to speak.

“Of course you are, my handsome boy”

After a few more minutes of sucking and deepthroating, Joongki slid out his dick from the boy’s throat.

“Hey, I was enjoying that, Mr. Song”

Joongki coats his fingers with lube “I think you’ll enjoy this far more”

Bogum, understanding, lays on the coach, with his legs opened “You don’s seem like a virgin to me, Mr. Song. You seem to know what to do every moment”

“I was an anal virgin, cutie” says as he caresses Bogum’s tight pinkish hole “Not a virgin at all, my cock is well experienced” introduces a finger into him, making him moan “That’s it my boy, tell me how good it feels”

“It’s awesome, Mr. Song” Bogum moans as Joongki puts another finger inside him.

“I’m afraid it’s going to hurt, cutie”

 

“GOD!” shouts Bogum into the heated room, feeling his boss’s massive dick pounding into him. A few minutes had passed since Joongki entered the young boy, but his ass just feels so full “this is amazing!”

“Look, Bogummie” Joongki takes one of his hands, and leaves it over his belly “Do you feel it?”

Bogum was a bit confused “Feel wha…, Oh lord I can feel your dick moving!” Joongki’s dick was so big that it bulged Bogum’s insides “Oh god, this is so good” moans as he feels and sees his boss’s dick bulging up. The older was thrusting without mercy into the gardener’s little hole, helped by holding tight his legs, smashing his prostate.

“Fuck!” shouts Joongki, filling Bogum with his seed after a couple of minutes of more wild pounding. The younger came untouched seconds later, only by the delicious feeling of his prostate being hitted. After the orgasm, Bogum collapses on the couch, whining when his boss’s soft dick leaves him.

“I have no words to describe how amazingly awesome this was”

“Neither I” kisses softly his cheek, as he lays by his side.

“Mr.Song…”

“Tell me, cutie”

“Are we going to repeat this, by any chance?

Joongki smirks “Definitely, Bogummie”


End file.
